


"Don't let it get to you!"

by WhimsyGarnet



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crack, Junbobficsparty2020, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsyGarnet/pseuds/WhimsyGarnet
Summary: In which Junhoe gets affected by what he sees when lurking in Twitter loledit: grammar check!
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	"Don't let it get to you!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm back to join the #JunbobFicsParty2020 hooray!!!
> 
> So about this little mess:
> 
> First of all, i want to say is I'm sorry T___T
> 
> The first version of this was supposed to be something more angsty and serious, but it actual got me depressed so i had revamped it into akin to crack until it just turned into smut (because that's all i know T^T) 
> 
> Also, the watersports tag here is pretty minor. I don't know how I ended up putting that! So if you aren't into that (like me) then please, go back now XD
> 
> Lastly, I partially blame my moots for being such hard stans esp when it comes to Bobby lmao
> 
> Without any further ado, enjoy! (Or not)

It was quiet around the downstairs dorm tonight as the inhabitants have begun going to sleep. It was gonna be a slow week as they had just finished promotions for their new album.

Bobby had his feet in the air as he laid face down on the bed, wearing nothing but his favorite boxers as he was fully immersed in his mobile game when the click of his door alerted him.

A blonde head of hair poked into the room before the rest of his boyfriend came inside. Junhoe locked the door behind him as he stomped his way to the older's bed.

"What's did you read this time?" Bobby questioned, not bothering to take a glance on the younger to know that he was bothered by something.

Junhoe had admitted that he had been lurking on the bird app last year. He was probably the one who brought the idea to Jinhwan and Yunhyeong to start posting actively there. It was a fresh breath of air unlike Instagram.

He was quite fond of checking their names too, although most of the times it just saddened the younger more than make him happy.

Like the time he had dyed his hair blonde. He posted photos on Instagram as he felt quite refreshed with the change of color, only to find out that he trended on Twitter with another word: eyebrows.

(Bobby had to stop himself laughing, his sides hurting as he begged Junhoe to open the door in his room to cuddle him after asking him how could he be upset because they couldn't tell!)

A few minutes passed as Bobby had completed the level in his phone, pumping his fist in the air with a small 'yes!' as Junhoe suddenly squatted in front of his face.

"Do you... Really think my ass is flat?" Junhoe spoke quietly as the tip of his ears had turned as pink as his cheeks.

Bobby had dropped the phone from his hands as he clutched his stomach, bursting in loud laughter as Junhoe tried to suffocate his boyfriend with one of the pillows.

"They- they actually- pfffft! Noticed!" Bobby exclaims through giggles as Junhoe tried to silence him. "Guess we gotta pad you up from now on!"

"Shut up!" Junhoe flailed the pillow frantically at him as he laid down on the bed, giving up on making Bobby stop, facing away from his lover.

"Oh come on Junhoe, you know that I'd still tap that no matter how much it doesn't jiggle." Bobby jests as he catches his breath, returning to his previous position on the bed.

All the fun in the air suddenly runs the down the drain as Junhoe had begun kneading his butt.

"You know, i saw alot of our fans talking about how you _'throw it back hard'_ " Junhoe murmurs mostly to himself, the last line in English as his hands massage his boyfriend's ass.

Bobby was frozen stiff, the younger's actions making him even stiffer down there as he let Junhoe do what he wants.

"Y-yeah, you know me." Bobby half moans as Junhoe begins to pull his boxers down, just enough to expose the soft flesh. "My twerk game is- AHH!!"

Bobby actually yelped in surprise as he suddenly stood up, completedly naked as he glared at the yonger who had the audacity to look confused. "What the fuck did you bite my ass for!?"

"Ohh- well..." Junhoe stutters as he brought a hand to rub on his neck. "I read tweets saying they would 'eat you out'. It was in English too so I wanted to try for myself-"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN TO SINK YOUR TEETH IN ME YOU MANIAC!" Bobby shouted equally as embarassed with the thought of their fans fantasizing on his ass either as a joke or not. "It means to- you know..."

"What?" Junhoe asks, an awkward air lingers around them.

"You know what I do to you before fucking?" Bobby finally answers shyly after a while.

The proverbial light bulb sprouted out of his Junhoe's head upon realizing. "OHHHHH Okay."

Bobby sighs as he goes back to sit on the bed, about to retrieve his boxers as Junhoe pins him down on the bed, hovering above him with hungry eyes.

"You're hard too." Junhoe blurts out as he lowers his hips, brushing his clothed boner on Bobby's naked one eliciting a delicious moan from the older below.

"Yeah, I am." Bobby answers breathlessly as he too moved his crotch to match Junhoe's slight frotting, making Junhoe moan in that deep voice he loved to hear. "How about you get the lube so I can pound your-"

Junhoe suddenly stopped his movements as he removed himself on top of Bobby. "Come here" Junhoe orders as the older complies, intrigued on what the younger was planning, although he already had an idea on what it was.

He was still surprised as Junhoe flattened his tongue to fully lick at the opening of Bobby's ass, making the rapper flinch as strong hands gripped on his thighs to keep him in place.

"Ahh~" Bobby moaned, his husky voice going straight to Junhoe's cock as the younger continued licking at the puckered hole, feeling it clench.

Junhoe had let go one thigh as he guided a hand down to palm at himself, feeling his cock get harder as he slurped on his lover's entrance, feeling pride at being able to do what Bobby does to him.

The younger grabbed the hem of his trackpants (his favorite attire) and pulled it down swiftly, freeing his cock and gripping it, a sigh coming out of him as he began to tug on it in time to his tongue's stroking.

Bobby was lost in pleasure, a chorus of moans coming out of him as he began to enjoy the new experience the vocalist was giving him as his own cock leaked with pre-cum, wanting to see if he can cum untouched.

Junhoe, getting riled up from the sounds his hyung was making, stopped touching himself as he patted on the rapper's smooth thighs. "Bobby, ass in the air."

Not minding the lack of honorifics, Bobby simply nodded as he flipped himself over, his face on the mattress as his knees digged lightly on the bed as he felt Junhoe sit on the bed behind him.

Using both hands, Junhoe spreaded Bobby's ass cheeks apart as he slowly began penetrating the rapper with his tongue, making him scream in ecstasy. 

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!!!" Bobby exclaimed in English as he felt Junhoe probe inside him, tongue trying to search every nook and cranny it can reach.

Junhoe was having the time of his life. He truly loved how the rapper had a husky voice that blended well with his, whether it was them singing a duet or them chanting each other's name in pleasure when Bobby fucked him.

Bobby's mind was melting. This was so fucking stimulating to him, suddenly gaining a newfound appreciation for the younger, whining as his walls were breached even deeper, his cock dripping pre-cum continously, swollen with arousal. He finally understood why Junhoe insisted to bottom so much!

"Junhoe- I'm, I'm gonna cum-"

One more push of Junhoe's tongue inside him and Bobby screamed, raw and powerful as his he shot his semen onto the sheets. One fat dollop of cum hung on the slit as he felt his knees give out.

Junhoe removed his face from Bobby's ass, amazed by the sight of his hyung looking so wrecked just from being eaten out.

Suddenly remembering his own erection, Junhoe began to stroke on it eagerly, fast and rough until he too came, white streaks covered his hyung's ass.

Bobby felt the hot cum both under his stomach and on his butt with what little awareness he still had of his surroundings. He never expected he'd be that sensitive to assplay.

Junhoe noticed some of his cum landed closely to Bobby's agape hole. With some sort of fucked up curiosity, he gathered some in his finger to make it slick before pressing it slowly inside.

"Ju-Junhoe, no-"

"Ohh, it slid in easier than I thought." Junhoe whispered as he began to piston his finger slightly, ignoring the protests of the older.

"Junhoe- stop that." Bobby spoke in broken phrases. "I'm- oversensitive now."

Junhoe paid him no mind as he inserted a second finger, scissoring the inside of his hyung even deeper.

"Where is it?" the younger mumbled to himself again as he still drove his fingers inside the abused hole, the squelching sound coming from his cum and saliva mixed inside of Bobby.

Bobby was getting worked up, his cock filling up once again with blood as he felt a familiar sensation he knew all too well.

"Junhoeifyoudon'tstopnowI'mgonna-"

"Found it!" Junhoe exclaims as he was finally able to locate the prostate and jabbed at it lightly with his fingers.

Bobby began to twitch lightly as he squirted lightly on the sheets. Suddenly full aware of his surroundings as he began to stand up as he was sure that WASN'T semen.

"Hyung- did you just pee-"

"OH MY GOD" Bobby shouted in English as he blushed from neck to ear as he stood up, yanked the younger with one arm before yeeting him out of his room, (not violently, because he loved that dork) leaving Junhoe pantless on the hallway.

The door to Jinhwan's room opened as his tiny hyung came out, sleep ruffled hair and only one eye open as he looked at Junhoe who had both hands covering his junk.

"I'm getting too old for this shit." Jinhwan sighed as he did a complete 180° and shut the door.

-×-×-×-×-×-×-×-

Morning came and Bobby had woken up early to head to the laundry room to make sure no one catch him washing his soiled sheets.

He found that Junhoe was already there with Jinhwan, talking animatedly as the elder noticed Bobby bringing a basket with his sheets in them.

"You two WERE having sex last night!" Jinhwan scolded. "I knew it was weird that Junhoe asked me if his ass was flat-"

"Hyung!" Junhoe said, astonished as the two lovers blushed furiously and looked at opposite directions at what the mathyung revealed.

"That's it, I'm asking Donghyuk to change your Twitter password!" Jinhwan seethed in rage as he turned to look at Bobby.

"And you-" Jinhwan was about to burst but saw the wet stain in the rapper's laundry. A look of digust and sympathy replaced his anger as he patted the rapper's shoulder as a sign of support before leaving the room to the two of them.

Silence enveloped the space as Bobby started up the wash while Junhoe stood there silently by the doorway. 

"I'm sorry." Junhoe started, his voice small and with a hint of shame as he remembered what happened last night.

"Don't be. I enjoyed it." Bobby said coolly as he moved to hug his tall, dumb boyfriend. "I never squirted during sex before you know."

The gloom left the younger's expression as he pecked at Bobby's forehead. "So you want to bottom next time we fuck?"

Bobby smiled before kissing Junhoe on the lips properly, tapping at the younger's butt. "We'll keep that in mind." he replied with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Takes for reading to the end! It's my first time submitting for a fic party, and I want to get better in writing so please, leave a kudos if you enjoyed it and a comment for any constructive critiques you have. Take care!
> 
> edit: [ my cc ](https://curiouscat.me/7TFOlmao)


End file.
